Criminal
by Cho345Chi
Summary: Song by my hero Alexz Johnson. This is the story of how a evil Malfoy becaome friends with a dramatic Chang.


AN/: So this is really dark. Kinda of not my style but i love this song and Cho and Draco are my two favoriet charecters right after Ron who really isn't on anyone leaval. This is not a romance. It just the story of friends.

Discliamer: Its every girls dream to own Draco. But sadly I don't. **

* * *

**

**Criminal**

**Song By: Alexz Johnson**

**Written by: Me (duh)**

People thought she cried because she missed Cedric. Well she did. Cedric will always be that person in her life that will hold the standard for every guy that comes into it. And she loved him. In life and in death. She dreamt of him. Scary dreams in which she could have saved him. But if Cedric hadn't been the only person that died. Her father had left her and her mother for another women. She had spent the whole summer sitting in the house listing to her mother cry. Which was the only thing her mother did when she wasn't yelling at her. People thought she cried because she missed Cedric but in reality those where only half her tears.

It was easy to fit in to his stereotype. Evil, mean, Slytherin. He had spent the better part of his 6 years at Hogwarts making almost everyone hate him. His small circle of 'friends' feared him. His girlfriend didn't know anything about him. It was so easy to pretend he didn't care. His dad had told him what he was suppose to be. As a Slytherin, as a Malfoy. You look down on everyone without giving him or her a chance. It was easy to fit in to his stereotype he had learned from the best.

She smiled for her friends. She had so much less then last year. There was only so much crying someone can take. Very few people could stand her now. The girls that followed her started to gossip about her. The boys that flirted with her started to laugh about her. The small group of people that stilled like her constantly told her to just forget him and live life. "Find another boyfriend," They said. She pretended to like Harry but as it turned out he only thought her to be a pretty face too. Michael had been fun. Sex made her forget for a little while but when the lights came back on there was nothing. She smiled for her friends, a smile that they knew she really didn't feel.

_I wont deny, I faked it_

He didn't know if he really loved his father. The days as a child getting beat had made him respect him. The long talks had made him obedient. He stood up for his father because he was his father. He knew his mother would die for him. He loved her. He hated to see her cry. She cried because he forced her to sleep with their master. She was nothing but payment to prove his loyalty. He tried to comfort her but that wasn't in a Malfoy's nature. She would cry and then she would get up put make-up over the marks and then go on like nothing would happen. He had learned from her to cover your pain and make sure you look convincing doing it. He didn't know if he really loved his father, because he was never shown what love was.

_  
don't wanna lie, I'm jaded  
I wanna scream, Inside I'm breaking down_

She was determined to make her 7th year better then her 6th. She didn't cry. The dreams stopped. Ravenclaw was doing well in Quididtch. She was captain. Her grades were getting better. Her friends started to crawl back. The boys started to flirt with her again. She perfected the fake smile. Everyone thought she was over him. But all it took was for her to past by the classroom they use to meet in to make out or look at a picture. She was still distressed. She was sick of herself. She wanted to change but she didn't know how. He still haunted her memory. Her mom sent her angry letters telling her how she drove her father away. She was sure her mother was on the verge of suicide. She was alone. She was determined to make her 7th year better, and do it appear to be she was still back in her 5th.

_I've left the stone, I was under  
I'm running home, you won't find her  
She walks alone, all through this broken town_

He always knew he couldn't do it. He was scum to the world but he couldn't kill anyone. His father could but he couldn't. He tried with only half a heart. Sure, Dumbledore wasn't his favorite person but he couldn't kill him. The man was the greatest wizard this century. He was just a sixteen year old boy that had barley got into N.E.W.T potions. But, he will never admit he was scared. His mother was scared for him. Snape knew he couldn't. Voldermort knew he couldn't. But yet everyone told him he was lucky. That he would go down in history. He could avenge for the his father. He always knew he couldn't, but he also knew what was expected of him.

_Going the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
_

He wasn't supposed to be the person she confined in. He barely spoke to her through out her life, if it wasn't some rude Quiditich comment. He had been crying in her bathroom. She hadn't asked why. He had just looked up at her and tried to cover his face. She ignored him and walked to the mirror. "Your not allowed in here." He had said. "This is the girls washroom." She had answer. He hadn't move. "If you tell anyone…" she had shocked her head, "They wouldn't believe me." He nodded and got up. She had thought he left. She had pulled up her robes to do it. And he saw her wrist. "What…" she had looked at him and then she cried. He wasn't suppose to be the person she confined in but in only a minute he had know more about her then anyone in her life.

_Nobody helps me out when I bleed  
(just look, look)_

He cried in the bathroom to get away from people like her. People that could still laugh while the dark lord was at large. He couldn't laugh. He was attempting murder. He couldn't cry in front of Pansy or Goyle. He couldn't cry in front of Snape or even his mother. So he cried in front of a ghost. Myrtle didn't really understand but neither did he. When her robes had fallen and reviled her wrist he was surprise. He knew her story but like everyone else he didn't relive how serious it was. She had cried in front of him and he had watched and then he cried too. He wasn't sure why but he did. He cried in the bathroom to get away from people like her, but he relived that she what he needed.

_Looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cause I don't see me_

They weren't friends. More like pity buddies. She found her self-wondering if he was in the bathroom. When he was there they never spoke. At first. She just took a stall and he took his. They weren't afraid to cry in front of each other. Much later on he had ask her why she did it. She had answer because she wanted to die but didn't really know how to do it. He had said he could kill her. She had laughed. He seamed comforted by this. She has asked him why he was so cruel to everyone. He had just looked at his reflection and said, "Because if I wasn't mean everyone would get scared." They weren't friends; they just could talk to each other better then their real friends.

Her parents were like his. They told what they wanted and hurt them when it wasn't given to them. While his parents wanted power, loyalty, and strength from him they wanted good marks, beauty, and respect from her. They yelled at her to. They use the all so famous, 'This is for your own good' line. They had never hit her but the names they called her still hurt as hard. They had hated Cedric. They hated her playing Quiditch. He had called her a rebel and she had called him phony. Her parents were like his, giving and loving only on what they got in return.

_I'll blow away their ashes  
I'll clear his face, to look at it  
_

He fascinated her. He was so honest with her. She knew he wasn't trying to take advantage of her. He was always so truthful. He told her about his life, his dreams, his fears. And she told him about hers. He didn't judge her because she didn't judge him. He saved face just like her. It made her wonder who else was being fake. Who else was crying in bathrooms? He told her what she been trying to fight. That it wasn't her fault and tears won't bring Cedric back. He fascinated her; so much that she had allowed him to change his life.

He stole my name, while I wait in lost and found 

He had seen his father over Christmas break. Azkaban wasn't a place where children belong. He looked dead behind the bars. He had called out to him and he had let him touch him. The man he had respected for all those years laid half dead in a cold cell. His eyes were tired and his skin was like paper. He only said five words to him "You will make me proud." And even do he had nodded he didn't believe him. He didn't want to make this skeleton proud. He didn't want to end up like his role model. He had seen his father over Christmas break, and he had seen a ghost of himself.

_I found a place, where I'll keep you  
Cause I won't live through you or beneath you  
I'll walk this way, where these winds wont bring me down_

She had been scared at first when he had shown her. The dark mark had always been known to do that to people. She had moved away in fear. He had covered it up hastily. But even do she had moved she didn't understand. He wasn't kind to her or gentlemen like. He was just real. She knew his father must have made him. But from their encounters she wouldn't haven seen it coming. Even if he was a Malfoy. But she never thought he would hurt her. She didn't want to believe that he would follow that man when he had opened up to her. She had been scared at first when he had shown her, she had found wrist scarier then hers.

_Going the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I bleed  
(just look, look)_

He didn't tell her his absolute plan. She knew his goal, she knew about Snape but he never told how he planed on doing it. He didn't tell her about the room of requirements. He trusted that she wouldn't give him away because he knew she didn't believe him. She had seen his mark but the way she looked at him and the way she talked to him, unafraid. It was comforting. He knew what awaited him if he didn't do it. So he put it off so he wouldn't have to decide. He didn't' tell her his absolute plan, because he didn't' know it him self.

_Looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cause I don't see me_

She should have told someone. It was a choice she still flirted with to this day. She always knew he couldn't do it. She never told him out loud but he could tell by her eyes. But, she was greedy. If she had told they would have taken him away. Either they would put him in Azkaban or they would come and get him and take him to You Know Who. She should have told someone, but she wanted him to herself.

_Don't, let it be  
Save it all, don't waste it on me_

He didn't deserve her. Her logical Ravenclaw mind and her soft laugh. They laugh about things the rest of the world saw as sad. If the world knew they would take pity on them. But together they had thought each other that problems were universal. That there will always be someone crying in bathrooms. She was going to leave next year. Just like him. But she was going to leave her mom and go in to a life full of opportunity. He was leaving toward death or incrassation. He found that he worried about her well being. If she was cutting again. Pansy saw that he was distracted. Even do they never spoke outside the bathroom he was his only friend. He was even mean to her in the hallways. He loved her. Not in a romantic kinda of way. There was no physical attraction. She showed him the loved Pansy, his mother, and father would never feel. Genuine love that never failed. But no matter how f-ed up is day had been she was there with a perfect shoulder to cry on. He didn't deserve her, but he still took her.

_Cause if I take a chance  
And if I hurt again  
And if I let you in, could be my reckoning_

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer." Dumbledore had said. And he hadn't heard him say it. He had heard Cho say it. And he wasn't a killer she had know he wasn't and deep down inside he knew he wasn't either. "How do you know? " He had answer but in truth he didn't know either. He hadn't done it and he would suffer the consequences but as he followed Snape away his only thought were on her. What would happen to her if he wasn't there to pull the knife away? Would she be able to go on with her life? "Draco, Draco, you are not a killer." It had taken a skinny melodramatic Asian girl to convince his heart that he was able to love.

_Going the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I bleed  
(just look, look)  
Looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see_

She had gotten over it. She had gotten over Cedric. She had gotten over cutting. She had gotten over her mother's word. She had gotten over her father's adultery. But for some reason she couldn't get over a evil blond Malfoy.

_Cause I don't see me_


End file.
